leoanimewordfandomcom-20200214-history
Db/z/gt/jheroes/what if power levels
start if dragon ball power levels bulma .4 bear thief .33 master roshi .75 maste roshi buff .135 yamcha .44 kid goku hungy .38 kid goku .40 ape kid goku .500 ox king ,65 kid chichi .37.3 ribbit mob 5.3 boss ribbit ,17 pliaf .3 mai .10 shu .6.4 kid krillin .32 lunch .13 World Tournament saga power levels kirllin post training .64 bacterian .20 yamcha post training .57 jackie chun .90 ranfan .46 nam .70 kid goku post trianing.75 giran .60 kid goku tail regrown .85 kid goku ape .850 master roshi buff .130 Red Ribbon Army saga power levels colonel silver 28.5 major metalliron .83. ninja muraskai .32 android 8 .100 buyon .70 colonel white .14 wannbe bruce lee .12.5 pirate robot .86.5 general blue .71.5 bora .60 tao .110 kid goku post trianing ,125 officer black .17.5 battle jacket .99 fang .68 upa 3.5 invisible man .40 banages the mummy .82 akkuman .96 GRAMNPDA gohan .123. 2nd word tourmanet power levels king chappa .81 yamcha .89 chiaotzu .90 pamput .51 jackie chun ,142 krillin .115 tien .145 kid goku post training .150 \king piccolo saga power levels kid goku fatigued .98. tamburine 135. yajirobe .148 Cymbal .120 kid goku angry ,160 king piccolo .190 drum .153 kid goku psot ultra divine water .260 king piccolo .235 piccolo jr saga power levels kami .300 mr popo .275. king chappa .93 chiatzu .103 cyborg tao ,175 tien .235 chichi .97. krillin ,190 piccolo with weights .250 yamcha .170 goku with weights ,280 goku with out weigths 352 piccolo wo weights ,315 gaint piccolo .400 piccolo injured .275 goku cripled .270 gigantic piccolo .500 dargon ball z saiyan saga power levels farmer with shot gun .5 goku with weights .334 raditz .1200 krillin .206 master roshi .139. piccolo with wights ,322 kid gohan 710 piccolo w/o wights ,408 goku with o/t wights .416 piccolo speical beam cannon 1.330 goku ka me he me ha .924 kid gohan rage 1,307 radtiz hurt .460 speacil beam cannon 1,120 piccolo .329 after raditz fight tien .250 chiaotzu .145 yamcha .177 king yemma 1,700 kami 286. yajrobe .148 1 year later kid gohan .981 piccolo .1220 krillin 1083 saibamen 1200 tien 1900 yamcha 1400 krillin 1750 piccolo 2500 nappa 4.500 nappa full power 7.500 kid gohan rage 2800 goku 5000 goku 9200 goku kaioken 16.400' vegeta 16.500 vegeta full power 18.000 goku kaioken tiems 2 18.200 goku kaioken times 24.600 vegeta galck gun 25.000 goku kaioken times 4 ka me he me ha 32.800 vegeta ape 120.200 goku spirt bomb 400.000 vegeta injured 5.500 krillin week spirt bobm 10.000 vegeta critcaly injrued 1,600 goku cripled .2' ape gohan injrued 4,600 krillin critcaly injured .110 vegeta crippled 20 namek saga pwoer levels moori 1.400 frieza 260.000 sirpasted old namek 1,000 zarbon 22,000 warrior nameks 3,000 dodoria 19.500 kid gohan 3,400 krillin 1,900 cui 18.200 vegeta 24.000 zarbon monster 27.500 vegeta zenkai 30.000 guldo 2.000 recoome 45.000 kid gohan potential unlcoekd 12.500 goku 90,000 jeice 42.000 burter 43.500 captian ginyu 120.000 goku kaioken times 2 180.000 ginyu goku 25.000 krillin 21.000 vegeta 140.000 zenaki tired goku ginyu 1.300 nail 42.000 frieza base full pwoer 530.000 kid gohan 22.000 vegeta zekai 420.000 kid gohan emraged 700.000 frieza secnond form 1.120.000 piccolo weights 1.200.500 frieza 2nd form full pwoer 1.450.000 picoclo no weights 1.560.650 frieza 3rd form 2,320.000 kid gohan zenaki emraged 1,750.000 fianl form fireza 2% 2,900.000 veget zenkai 2.400.000 goku zenkai 3.000.000 fianl form fireza 4% 5,800.000 goku kaoken tiems 2 6.000.000 fianl form fireza 50% 72.500.000 goku kaioken times 10 30.000.000 goku kaioken times 20 60.000.000 large spirt bomb 95.000.000 goku super saiyan 150.000.000 frieza 100% 145.000.000 fireza 100% 120.000.000 tired frieza haff body 12.000.000 goku ssj angry ka me he me ha 15.000.000 garlic jr saga power levels chichi black water mist pwoer 860 master roshi water mist pwoer 1,390 piccolo with wights 1.450.000 vinger 560.000 spice 580.000 picoclo wo wights 1,885.000 yamcha 390.000 black water mist pwoer mustard 530.000. salt 550.000 salt mokyo star power what if 890.000 super salt dark power what if pl 5.370.000 mustrad mokyo star pwoer 920.000.000 super mustard dark powerup 3.211.000 kid gohan 320.000 kid gohan beating up by salt 180.000 kid gohan beating up by piccolo kriloin 90.000 kid gohan beating up by spice nary choked to death 1.000 kid gohan end if gsalric jr tired 100 garlic jr 890.000 krillin 190.000 super garlic jr 1.390.000 spice makyo star pwoerd 760.000. vineger manky star pwoer 730.000 kid gohan eamraged 1.720.000 picoclo buff 2.380.000. kid gohan emarged mansko 2.370.000 kid gohan dead what if .0 krillin dead what if .0 piccolo dead what if .0 trunks saga power levels next dargon ball z trunks saga power levels next future turnks base 3.250.000 vegeta 2.600.000 yamcha 39.000 mecha fireza 2% 3.200.000 king cold 73.000.000 tien 129.000 base goku 4.150.000 future ssj trunks 162.500.000 super saiyan goku 207.500.000 android saga power levels tien 2.200.000 goku 9.750.000 goku super saiyan goku 243.750.000 goku super saiyan goku heart attack 133.050.000 android 19 ka me he me ha absorbed 90.000.000 super saiyan goku heart attack more severe 55.000.000 vegeta 10.450.000 super saiyan vegeta 261.250.000 dr gero 75.000.000 picoclo with weights 132.500.000 kid gohan 3.500.000 piccolo no wigths 172.250.000 dr gero absbbed 115.000.000 future trunks 5,300.000 android 18 440.000.000 android 17 450.000.000 ssj future trunks 185.500.000 impefact cell 290.000.000' piccolo fused with kmai wigths 360.000.000 piccolo fused wit kmai no wights 468.000.000 imperfact cell humasn absorbed 535.500.000 android 16 535.500.000 semi perfact cell 750.000.000 tien tri beam 250.000.000 ssj vegeta post trianing 1,015.000.000 ultra ssj vegeta 1,522.500.000 ssj future trunks post traiing 910.000.000 perfact cell suppesed 2.522.500.000 ultra ssj2 future trunks2 1.820.000.000 perfact cell suppessed buff form 3,783.750.000 hercle 25 goku ,ssj 50% 550.000.000 perefact cell suppesed less 5.000.000.000 mssj goku full power 9.100.000.000 perfact cell less supperesed 9.500.000.000 Teen Gohan USSJ at 15,750,000,000 Gohan USSJ2 at 21,000,000,000 mssj gohan 10.500.000.000 perfact cell suppsesed vs gohan 12.500.000.000 ssj vegeta post trianing 5.530.000.000 ssj futrue trunks post trianing 4.350.000.000 tired mssj goku 2.700.000.000 piccolo wo wights 4.030.000.000 cell jr 6.000.000.000 yamcha 170.000 ssj2 teen gohan 73.500.000.000 perfact cell full power 24.500.000.000 perfact cell gaint far beyond lmits 49.000.000.000 super perfact cell 77.000.000.000 super perfact cell ka me he me ha 85.000.000.000.000 father son ka me he me ha 100.000.000.000 what if super perfact cell full power ka me he me he ha 130.000.000.000 dark super perfact cell power up 450.000.000.000 dark super perfact cell full power ka me hem eha 650.000.000.000 dark super pefact cell byhein lmits 10.000.000.000 what if SSJ3 teen Gohan 367,500,000,000, what if ssj4 teen gohan 961.000.000.000 Mystic Teen Gohan a pl of 1,887,000,000,000 what if Mystic SSJ4 Teen Gohan at 18,870,000,000,000 dead teen gohan what if 0 other word saga power levels grand kai 850.000.000 goku 1,300.000.000 super perfact cell havily suppesed 2.000.000.000 pikkon with weights 7.480.000.000 olibu 2.500.000.000 pikkon wtih out wigths 10.472.000.000 pikkon brun shot times 1 14.000.000.000 btw it work liek goku kaikoen at times 20 he sirpass cell goku super kaioken 18.200.000.000 audlt gohan 740.000.000 mssj audlt gohan 5.180.000.000 videl 26 kid goten 95.000.000 ssj kid goten 530.000.000 kid goten psot trainnig 160.000.000 kid trunks post training 165.000.000 ssj kid trunks 990.000.000 ssj2 kid trunks 10,215.000.000 whatr if SSJ3 Kid Trunks 28,800,000,000 Mystic Kid Trunks a pl of 603,840,000,000 Mystic SSJ4 Kid Trunks at 6,038,400,000,000 Base Majin Kid Trunks at like 206,250,000 ssj kid goten 985.000.000.000 ssj2 kid goten 10.210.000.000 what if SSJ3 kid Goten a pl of 27,200,000,000 Mystic Goten a pl of 578,680,000,000 Mystic SSJ4 Goten at 5,786,800,000,000 pintar .15 krillin 750.000 piccolo with wieghts 3.750.000.000 suppeme kai 7.800.000.000 videl 27 spopovitch .68 gohan psot trianing 1,150.000.000 angry mssj audlt gohan 9.774.000.000 yamu ,75 kibito 550.000.000 audlt gohan ssj2 48.300.000.000 babidi 2.5 pui pui 14.000 yakon 1,950.000.000 goku post trianing 3.800.000.000 mssj goku 26.600.000.000 ssj2 burst goku 79.800.000.000 dabrua 9.400.000.000 vegeta post training 2.100.000.000 majin ssj vegeta 27.300.000.000 ssj2 goku 159.600.000.000' ssj2 majin vegeta 160.500.000.000 SSJ3 Majin Vegeta at 802,500,000,000 majin buu 30.000.000.000 majin buu mad 200.000.000.000 majin ssj2 vegeta self destruct 240.750.000.000 ssj3 goku suppessed 399.000.000.000 majin buu mroe angry 300.000.000.000 auldt gohan post z sowrd triannig 4.460.000.000 fat gotenks 6.500.000 skiny gotenks 13.000 gotenks 19.250.000.000 ssj gotenks 231.000.000.000 USSJ Gotenks what if at 1,029,000,000,000 USSJ2 Gotenks what if 1,372,000,000,000 majin buu angry to point if splitng 800.000.000.000 evil buu 580.000.000.000 good buu 220.000.000.000 dead kid goten what if 0 dead kid trunks what if 0 dead gotenks waht if o fusion saga chichi 68 gotenks base psot training 49.000.000.000 gotenks ssj psot trainnig 689.000.000.000 kamikazi ghost 2.058.000.000.000 yamcha 67.000 gotenks ssj3.416.000.000.000 mystic gohan 5,600.000.000.000 kibito kai 185.000.000.000 tien 16.600.000 super buu 3.800.000.000.000 super buu piccolo 3.801.360.000.000 super buutenks 7.916.000.000.000 super buuhan 9.401.460.000.000 vegtio base 4.690.000.000.000 ssj vegtio 32.830.000.000.000 buff super buu 5.100.000.000.000 kid buu saga kid buu 620.000.000.000 baidi 4.5 west surpeme kai 8.500.000.000 north suprem,e kai 1,.300.000.000 south supreme kai 16.500.000.000 surpeme kai 5,.300.000.000 buff kid buu 832.100.000.000 grand supreme kai 115.000.000.000. ssj3 goku suppressed 650.000.000.000 ssj2 vegeta 88.200.000.000 ssj3 goku full pwoer 798.000.000.000 super spirt bomb 5.000.000.000.000 ssj3 goku 934.500.000.000 teen goten 380.000.000 kirllin 320,000 teen trunks 432.000.000 wild tiger 10.5 kid pan 1.500.000 vegeta 7.400.000.000 ubb holding back 35.000.000 goku base 13.500.000.000 ubb 9.850.000.000 dargon ball z moives power levels bardock moivr barock 10.000 doraia 19.500 epsidoe if bardock bardock power level 10.000 zarbon 22.000 dodoria 19.500 toobi .680 bardock zenkai 14.500 kyabria 920 chilled 149.000 super saiyan bardcok 725.000 dead zone chichi .86 goku 336 ginger .190 gigner buff 240 kami 286 nickey .167 nickey buff 205 Sancho base .175 super sancho ,215 krillin 206 piccolo w weigths 322 garlic jr 310 garlci jr super 450 goku no wegiths 416 piccolo no wegiths 406 kid gohan mad 1450 wrods strongest wheelo saibamon 70 piccolo with wegiths 4.000 master roshi ,138 bio warrors supressd 200 misokatsun 4.600' goku 8.200 goku kaioken times 2 16.400 ebifutya 6.800 kid gohan 3.200 krillin 1,800 kishime 6.200 goku kaioken times 3 24.600 piccolo mind controlled 7.800 kid gohan emraged 4.,800 dr kochin 40 dr wheelo 31.000 goku kaioken times 4 32.800 piccolo wtihout wegiths 5.200 goku spirt bomb 400.000 Tree Might goku 31.500 yamcha 5.600 razun lakasei 7.000 tien 8.700 amond 12.500 krillin 8.100 cacano 7,600 danz 14.200 chaozu 3.200 kid gohan 10.000 turles 32.500 piccolo with weths 18.000 ape gohan injured 76.000 turles kill driver 100.000 piccolo no weights 23.400 goku kaioken times 2 63.000 turles fruit 420.000 goku kaioken times 10 315.000 turles more furit 650.000 goku strong spirt bomb 1.000.000 lord slug piccolo with weights 54.000 wings 16.000 kid gohan 12.500 angla 21.000 medamtcha 18.900 goku 90.000 old lord slug 85.000 krillin 11.000 lord slug 135.000 false super saiyan goku 2.250.000 gaint lord slug 290.000 piccolo no weigths 70.200 goku kaioken times 2 picoclo powerd 320.400 spirt bomb 400.000 Coolers Revenge krillin 210.000 gohan tail garbbed 50 dore 590.000 goku 4.150.000 neiz 550.000 cooler 5% 6.500.000 salza 860;000 kid gohan 390.000 piccolo w weights 1.850.000 piccolo no weights 2.405.000 goku zenkai 5.100.000 cooler 100% 130.000.000 goku kaioken times 10 51.000.000 fianl form cooler 155.000.000 goku kaioken times 20 102.000.000 goku super saiyan 219.300.000 retuen if cooler warrolor namek 3.500 cooler guards 1.000.000 gohan 3.500.000 metal coloer 220.500.000 piccolo with weights 132.500.000 krillin 1.210.000 piccolo no weights 172.250.000 goku 9.750.000 goku kaioken times 10 97.500.000 super saiyan goku 243.750.000 metal coolor repaired 310.500.000 vegeta 10.450.000 super saiyan vegeta 261.250.000 combimed attack 350.000.000 coloer head 30.000.000 super android 13 goku 14.400.000 android 15 suppresed 30.000.000 future trunks 10.200.000 android 14 suppresed 20.000.000 android 13 suppresed 35.000.000 vegeta 12.600.000 'ssj vegeta 315.000.000 android 15 308.500.000 android 14 240.000.000 android 13 380.000.000' kid gohan 4.100.000 ssj goku 360.000.000 piccolo w wieghts 372,000.000 piccolo no weigths 483.600.000 ssj future turnks 255.000.000 goku spirt bomb absorbed 800.000.000 Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan future trunks base 290.000.000 paragas 4.500 goku base 470.000.000 broly base surpressed .1.250 vegeta 320,000.000 rssj broly 1,560.000.000 broly 520.000.000 ssj vegeta 2,240,000.000.000 ssj broly 3.640.000.000 lssj broly 7.280.000.000 teen gohan 105.000.000 mssj goku 3.290.000.000 ssj future trunks 21,030.000.000 broly more power 8.560.000.000 piccolo with weights 690.000.000' piccolo no weights 919.000.000 mssj teen gohan 735.000.000 mssj goku gatnrerd engegy 12.000.000.000 broly 2nd coming broly 2.825.000.000 videl 28 ssj broly holding back 5.775.000.000 ssj broly full power 13.211.000.000 kid goten base 160.000.000 kid trunks base 170.000.000 ssj kid goten 1.060.000.000 ssj kid trunks 1.080.000.000 Adult base gohan 990.000.000 Adult mssj gohan 6.930.000.000 adult ssj2 gohan 45.000.000.000 lssj broly holding back 34.000.000.000 lssj broly 85.000.000.000 lssj broly power up 110.000.000.000 krillin 15.000.000 family ka me ha me ha 140.000.000.000 bio broly hearcle 24 kid turnks 185.000.000 kid goten 180.000.000 bio warrors 3.000 bio broly 98.000.000 ssj bio broly 686.000.000 lssj bio borly 1.372.000.000 android 18 440.000.000 ssj kid trunks 1.100.000.000 ssj kid goten 1.080.000.000 krllin 780.000 ssj kid goten emraged 1.410.000.000 goku 3.800.000.000 Plan To Eradicate the saiyans teen gohan base 654.000.000 piccolo with weights 1.260.000.000 piccolo 1,638.000.000.000 monsters 690.000.000 skud 4.585.000.000 gure 4,652.000.000 skud2 1.2.311.000.000 goku 798.000.000 mssj goku 5.586.000.000 mssj teen gohan 4.578.000.000 ssj vegeta 4,876.000.000 ssj future trunks 3.990.000.000 ghost fireza 2,700.000.000 ghsot fireza powerd up 4.532.000.000 gohst cooler 3,200.000.000 gohst cooler powerd up 5,900.000.000 gohst turles 890.000.000 ghost turles powerd up 5,321.000.000 gohst lord slug 1,350.000.000 ghost lord slug powerd up 1.892.000.000 dr raichi 1.500.000.000 vegeta 685.500.000 hathcyack 8.500.000.000 z fighters combined ulitamtes 16.000.000.000 super hatchyack holding back 45.000.000.000 super hatchyack full power 120.000.000.000 multiple hatchyacks 6,500.000.000 gaint hathcyack 170.000.000.000. ssj goku super spirt bomb 2.000.000.000.000 dead teen gohan .0 dead goku .0 dead future trunks .0 dead picoclo .0 dead vegeta .0 Bojack Unbound heracle .25 krilin 24.000.000 piccolo with weights 3.250.000.000 tien 58.000.000 zangya 3.500.000.000 doskol 44 bido 3,900.000.000 gokua 600.000.000 super gokua 900.000.000 ssj future trunks 4.480.000.000 bujin 4.200.000.000 base teen gohan 1.450.000.000 mssj teen gohan 10,150.000.000 bojack base 14.000.000.000 yamcha 170.000 piccolo no wieghts 4.225.000.000 vegeta ssj 5.040.000.000 super bojack 20.000.000.000 ssj2 teen gohan 60.900.000.000 fusion rebron goku 3.800.000.000 multple janembas 560.000.000 janemba 350.000.000.000 videl 28 gohan 1,250.000.000 hearcle 24 goku ssj2 159.600.000.000 goku ssj3 full power 798,000.000.000 kid trunks 195.000.000. kid trunks ssj 1,170.000.000. kid goten 190.000.000 kid goten ssj 1.165.000.000 super janemba 1.000.700.000.000 vegeta 2.100.000.000 ssj2 vegeta 88.200.000.000 veku 45.000.000 pikkon weight 9.100.000.000 ssj gogeta 4.890.000.000.000 ssj gotenks 686.000.000.000 janemba full pwoer 2.600.700.000.000 warth if the dragon tapion 7,700.000.000 mystic gohan 5.600.000.000.000 hildegarn haff 3.600.000.000.000 hildegarn 7.200.000.000 goku base 4.300.000.000 goku ssj2 180.600.000.000 vegeta base 2.800.000.000 ssj2 vegeta 117.600.000.000 ssj3 gotenks 4.116.000.000 hildegarn ture form 8.400.000.000.000 goku ssj3 903.000.000.000 dragon fist 9.003.000.000.000 goku friends retuen tarble 1.750 vegeta 2,600,000,000 goku 4.300.000.000 mssj goku 30.100.000.000 aba 532.000.000 kado 535.000.000 kid trunks 540.000.000 kid goten 530.000.000 mystic gohan 5.300.000.000 piccolo with weights 3.800.000.000 aka 10.000.000.000 fat gotenks 19.000.000 gotenks 43.000.000.000 gotenks ssj 602.000.000.000 android 18 440.000.000 krillin 670.000 yamcha 58.000' yajrobe .930 master roshi .115 ssj vegeta 18.200.000,000 battle if gods king vegeta 11.000 kid vegeta 12.000 goku base suppressed 5.000 goku base 4.460.000.000 mssj goku 31.150.000.000 ssj2 goku 186.000.000.000 vegeta base 3.400.000.000 kid trunks 250.000.000 kid goten 245.000.000 gohan aludt 4.600.000.000 good buu 220.000.000.000 bills suppressed 40.000.000.000.000 android 18 440.000.000 tien 17.500.000 piccolo with wieghts 3.900.000.000 mystic gohan 5.300.000.000.000 ssj2 vegeta 142.800.000.000 gotenks 44.000.000.000 ssj gotenks 616.000.000.000 ssj2 vegeta emraged 1.000.000.000.000 mssj goku pwoerd up 93.450.000.000 super saiyan god goku 80% 1.280.000.000.000.000 goku base god essnece 211.000.000.000.000 bills 70% 1.925.000.000.000.000 mssj goku god essence 1.477.000.000.000 super saiyan god goku 1.600.000.000.000.000 bills 2.750.000.000.000.000 whiss 7.500.000.000.000.000 2015 battle if gods 2 fireza reviled movie power elvels coming some time in 2015 dbgt power levels black dragon ball saga gt adlut goku 855.000.000.000 gt pan 114.000.000 gale 105.000.000 gt trunks 730.000.000 ledric 350.000.000.000 gt kdi goku base holding back 300.000.000.000 gt kid goku 843.000.000.000 natt 200.000.000. gt pan in raged 300.000.000 nezi 450.000.000.000 ribet 350.000.000.000 bizru 400.000.000.000 sfcannon 600.000.000.000 rildo 725.000.000.000' ssj gt kid goku 4.758.000.000.000 ' hyper rildo 1.217.000.000.000 metla rilldo 2.680.000.000.000 dr myuu 26.000.000 infant baby 125.000.000.000 baby saga' gt goten 690.000.000 teen baby 425.000.000 ssj gt goten 4,830.000.000 baby goten 890.000.000 ssj baby goten 6.230.000.000 baby gt goten ssj atteemped slef destrurct 15.000.000.000 gohan gt 7.700.000.000 ssj gt gohan 53.900.000.000 piccolo w weights 6.200.000.000 ssj baby gohan 66.500.000.000 baby gt gohan 9.500.000.000 gt vegeta 34.000.000.000 ssj gt vegeta 238.000.000.000 ssj2 gt vegeta 1.428.000.000.000 baby vegeta base 31.000.000.000.000 ssj3 gt kid goku 29.737.500.000.000 super baby vegeta 55.000.000.000.000 gt ubb post trianing 870.000.000.000 super baby vegeta 2 60.000.000.000.000 good buu 220.000.000.000 majin ubb 15.000.000.000.000. golden ape goku 65.350.000.000.000 ssj4 goku 507.150.000.000.000 golden ape baby vegeta 600.000.000.000.000 gt pan emraged 340.000.000 SSJ gt Pan at 798,000,000 gt Pan become SSJ while really made then it would be 2,380,000,000 USSJ gt Pan at 1,197,000,000 she was pissed USSJ gt Pan would be at 3,570,000,000 USSJ2 gt Pan calm at 1,596,000,000 USSJ2 gt Pan pissed would be at 4,760,000,000 SSJ2 GT Pan at 4,788,000,000 when she is calm ssj2 gt pan at 14,280,000,000 when she is angry Mystic Pan at 1,283,160,000,000 combined kamehameha with SSJ2 GT Goku, SSJ2 Teen Gohan, SSJ2 Goten, SSJ2 Kid Trunks and SSJ Goku Jr would be around 74,780,000,000,000 if you include GT Pan then it would be 89,738,000,000,000 baby Janemba in Dragon Ball Heroes i would have his pl around 4,590,000,000,000,000 ssj gt trunks 5.110.000.000 fpssj4 650.000.000.000.000 adult baby 730.000.000 super 17 saga gt frieza 4.500;000.000 gt super perfact cell 275.000.000.000 gt kid goku 1,050.000.000.000 gt sabiaman 1.200 gt nappa 21.000 gt vegeta 45.000.000.000 hell figther 17 45.500.000.000 gt android 18 440.000.000 gt android 17 450.000.000 gt krillin 139.000 super 17 20.200.000.000.000 ssj gt vegeta 315.000.000.000 ssj2 gt vegeta 1.815.000.000.000 mssj gt kid goku 7.350.000.000.000 ssj4 goku 793.800.000.000.000 super 17 ka me he me ha times 10 absorbed 850.400.000.000.000 gt kid goku dragon fist 1.000.500,000.000.000 Perfect Cell with SSJ4 Goku absorbed so his pl i think would be at like 900,000,000,000,000.000 shadow dragon saga haze shenron 17.000.000 oceanus shenron 580.000.000 naturon sheroan mole absroebd 1,580.000 naturon sheroan gt pan absroebd 650.420.000.000.000 gt kid goku 1,150.000.000.000. ' ssj4 goku 869.400.000.000.000 nova sheron 1,500.000.000.000 nova sheron ture form 7,900.000.000.000 ice shenron 245.800.000.000.000 syn shenron 2.200.000.000.000.000 gt gohan 11.500.000.000 gt gohan mssj 80.500.000.000 ssj4 goku far beyond lmits 3.283.750.000.000.000 omega sheroan 39.400.000.000.000.000 goku ssj4 dragon fist 32.837..000.000.000 gt vegeta 76.000.000.000.000 ape gt vegeta blutz wave mahcine 7.600.000.000.000 golden ape gt vegeta blutz wave mahcine 76.000.000.000.000 ssj4 vegeta blutz wave mahcine 478.800.000.000.000 'ssj4 goku insjrued 460.000.000.000.000 ssj4 gogeta 1.922.760.000.000.000.000 ssj2 gt vegeta 3.192.000.000.000 universal spirt bomb 3.250.000.000.000.000.000 goku jr 2.7 old pan 27.000.000 ssj goku jr 135 goku jr post trianing 78. vegeta jr 84 ssj vegeta jr 4.200 ssj goku jr 3.900 dbz bardock moive power levesl for fortening charaters shugesh 1.850 fusha 1.650 borgos 2,000 kid vegeta 12.000 young nappa 4.500 king vegeta 11.000 bardcok 10.000 ape bardcok 75.000 ape tora 24.000 dodoria eltie 4.000 dodoria eltie -7000 dodoria 19.500 History of Trunks future piccolo 2.300.000 future ssj vegeta 140.000.000 future yamcha 35.000 future yamcha tien 160.000 future gohan base 2.900.000 future android 17 less then 50% 152.000.000 future ssj gohan 145.000.000 future 18 less then 50% 148,000.000 future young trunks 60.000 future gohan psot 1 year training 3.400.000 future gohan ssj psot 1 year training 170.000.000 future 17 380.000.000 future ssj young trunks 3.000.000 future trunks 3.050.000 future trunks ssj 153.500.000 future 18 370.000.000 dbz heros power levels King Cold 1st Form 26,690,000, King Cold 3rd Form 116,800,000, 4th Form/True Form King Cold 2% 146,000,000, 4th Form/True Form King Cold 50% 3,650,000,000, 4th Form/True Form King Cold 100% 7,300,000,000 and King Cold 5th Form/Final Form 8,687,000,000 i had king cold other forms in hoop that heros will had them baby Janemba in Dragon Ball Heroes i would have his pl around 4,590,000,000,000,000 Base Vegito 4,690,000,000,000, SSJ Vegito 32,830,000,000,000 as SSJ2 Vegito 196,980,000,000,000 SSJ3 Vegito at 984,900,000,000,000 Haze at 17,000,000 \ super haze 43.000.000 20/Dr Gero at 1,065,000,000 SSJ Goten at 960,000,000 \Super Buu (GT Goku Absorbed) or Buuku will have a pl of 4,643,000,000,000 Super Janemba Absorbed) at 6,400,700,000,000 Base beat would at like 4,200,000,000 SSJ beat would be 18,400,000,000 ssj2 beat 95.000.000..000 ssj3 beat 424.400.000.000 Base note at like 3,120,000,000 SSJ note at like 17,840,000,000 ssj2 note 94.999.000.000 ssj3 note 421.321.000.000 Super Perfect Cell's pl 77,000,000,000 SSJ Bardock a pl of 250,000 ssj bardcok in raged 752.000 gt gotenks base 100.000.000.000 gt gotenks ssj 6.211.000.000.000 g gotenks ssj2 32.000.211.000 gt gotenks ssj3 81.000.000.000 g gotenks ssj4 5.000.000.000.000 gt gotenks ssj4 full power 23.000.0000.000.000 gt kid goku 1,150.000.000.000. ' gt kid goku ssj 9.111.000.000.000 gt kid goku ssj 19.000.000.000.000 gt kid goku ssj3 77.000.000.000.000 ssj4 goku 869.400.000.000.000 ice shenron 245.800.000.000.000 haze shenron 17.000.000 oceanus shenron 580.000.000 super 17 850.400.000.000.000 baby Janemba in Dragon Ball Heroes i would have his pl around 4,590,000,000,000,000 super baby vegeta 55.000.000.000.000 gt ubb post trianing 870.000.000.000 baby vegeta base 31.000.000.000.000 super baby vegeta 55.000.000.000.000 super baby vegeta 2 60.000.000.000.000 gt android 18 440.000.000 gt android 17 450.000.000 gt krillin 139.000 super Perfect Cell with ghsot so his pl i think would be at like 32.900,000,000,000,000 gt frieza 4.500;000.000 eltiro 4,300,000,000 eltiro ssj 18.500.000.000 eltiro ssj2 95.211.000.000 etiro ssj3 178.000.000.000 eltiro ssjgod what if 954.211.000.000 fotre base 4.130.000.000 forte ssj. 17.850.000.000' forte ssj2 94.922.000.000 forte ssj3.420.000.000.000 forte ssjgod 976.000.000.000 viola base 4.321.000.000 viola ssj 19.200.000.000 viola ssj2 97,212.000.000 Viola ssj3 522.000.000.000 viola ssjgod what if 1.281.211.000.000 Basaku base 4.221.000,000 Basaku ssj 19.111.000.000 Basaku ssj2 94.211.000.000 Basaku ssj3 423.000.000.000 Basaku ssjgod what if 992.111.000.000 beat dead o note dead o forte dead o Basaku dead o viola dead 0 nico 35.000.000.000 nico dead 0 namu 45.000.000.000 nmmu dead 0 gt gotenks dead 0 gt goku dead 0 gt pan dead 0 lssj4 broly 2.869.400.000.000.000 super pikkon 2.789.000.000.000.000